fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
How Did It Happen
In this roleplay Toy Bonnie is going to be called BonBon and will be female. I will also be using a fan-made Security Guard. Chapter 1: Long Day It was a long day at Freddy's Pizzeria. BonBon had just finished playing her guitar. Toy Chica had just finished serving the last pizza. Toy Freddy was tired. He wandered off the stage to Parts/Service. There he found his brother, Freddy, activated. "What are you doing idiot?" Said Freddy. "I came to visit you. Gee I think it was a bad idea..." Toy Freddy said, then ran away. Chapter 2: WHAT?!?!? Toy Freddy saw a man dressed similarly to Freddy, only golden. He was then tampered with, so he didn't identify adults. He started going haywire and his eyes went endoskeleton. Soon after, BonBon and Toy Chica followed. The man led some kids to Parts/Service, killed them and stuffed them into the older models. Then the man went out of Parts/Service and left the Pizzeria. Later, the Manager was talking to an employee. "WHAT?!?!?" Said the Manager. He left the room and closed the pizzeria. Chapter 3: We Roam... It was soon 12:00 AM and the new security guard, Nicole Fitzgerald came in. She saw her brother, Jeremy Fitzgerald, sitting down. BonBon quickly went into the office and stayed there accompanying the Guard, as she wasn't tampered with. Toy Chica entered and tried to kill the guards, but BonBon stopped her and rebooted her. They saw Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica in the hallway, staring at them. They went into the office and only killed Nicole. Blood was everywhere. Soon after, Jeremy was frightened, but relieved since Nicole treated Jeremy like crap. Chapter 4: Thank you. Freddy was the first to step in and hugged Jeremy. "Thank you Jeremy for staying with us..." Said Freddy. Toy Chica started explaining what happened. "We saw a man going up to Toy Freddy and tampering with him. He went, got a Golden Freddy costume and... murdered 5 kids... So now they're in Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy." Foxy started to speak up. "Aye, that be right on lass. The scurvy lad killed us with his knife." Freddy said the same. After a while the pizzeria still didn't open and it was 8:57 AM. The pizzeria usually opened by 7:00 AM. Chapter 5: Jeremy watch out!!! Jeremy still listened, tears in his eyes for the kids. He went up to the withered models and the toys and gathered them together. "Listen," Jeremy said. "This man's name is Vincent. He's my neighbor. If you guys want to see him again then he's coming in right now as the dayshift is going on. Only him. He just locked the door. Don't do anything at first, but when he gets closer then go for it and kill him." Said Jeremy. "Good idea!!!" Said everyone at the same time. Quickly, Jeremy hugged both BonBon and Toy Chica. The three of them left and hid in the restrooms. Category:Roleplay Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Fan Characters